For a long time, molded articles have been produced by adding wood flour or pulp to a thermosetting resin. Recently, however, there has been growing concern over plastics and like waste problems, and decomposable plastics and biodegradable plastics have been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1990-127486 discloses a biodegradable water-resistant coating comprising microfibrillated fibers and chitosan.
Strength is also required for various uses. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1996-193168 discloses a biodegradable polymer composition, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1997-509694 discloses a microfibril cellose reinforced polymer.
However, materials with sufficiently high strength have not yet been obtained.
An object of the invention is to provide a high strength material produced using cellulose microfibrils.